Just Tell If Love
by Refier
Summary: "aku menyukai Naruto?Mnm...aku selalu kesal dengannya. Lagi pula , Naruto juga tidak menyukaiku..."itu kata Hianta pada Kyuubi. Tapi ketika akhirnya Kyuubi jadian sama Naruto, Hinata pun kelimpungan. gadis itu sadar kalo dia sudah cemburu pada Kyuubi dan jatuh cinta sama Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (Just Tell If Love)

Panas yang sangat tidak bersahabat disiang ini harus dilalui gadis cantik berseragam SMA itu. Langkahnya gontai seperti tak bertenaga. Sesekali dia memijit keningnya yang terasa pening.

Sepulang sekolah , dia langsung menuju Rumah Sakit Pelangi Harapan, tempat sahabatnya dirawat. Di sana dia mendonorkan darahnya untuk sang sahabat yang kehilangan banyak darah karena kecelakaan. Padahal, tadi pagi dia belum sempat sarapan. Waktu istirahat pun, dia tidak makan dikantin karena harus mencari buku di perpustakaan. Itu sebabnya dia terlihat lemah saat ini.

Ingin rasanya cepat pulang kerumah, tapi dia Sudah terlanjur janji Akan membawakan buku cerita dan sebatang cokelat untuk seseorang. Kini matanya yang bening menoleh kanan - kiri mencari seseorang yang ingin ditemuinya.

Pasar pasar disiang hari terlihat begitu sepi. Lalu - lalang yang biasanya memadati jalan kecil ditengah pasar tak terlihat lagi. Berarti seseorang yang dicarinya pasti tidak sedang berkeliling menawarkan jasa mengangkat kantung belanjaan ibu-ibu, yang sebagian besar lebih memilih kerepotan sendiri ketimbang mengeluarkan beberapa ¥(yen) untuk itu...

Gadis cantik itu sekali lagi mengedarkan pandanganya.

"Ibu Peri...!" Teriak sebuah suara anak kecil.

"Hei...Momo-Chan!" Si gadis cantik yang dipanggil ibu peri itu menghentikan langkahnya. Ia tersenyum melihat anak kecil yang sedang berlari menghampirinya..

"Ibu Peri...!"

"Ini buku cerita dan cokelat yang kemarin One-san janjikan," Kata Gadis cantik itu sambil mengulurkan tas pelastik yang dibawanya.

"Makasih ya, Ibu Peri..." Anak kecil Bernama Momo itu menerima dengan malu-malu.

"Tapi janji dulu, Sesudah memakan cokelat, jangan lupa gosok gigi. Biar gigi kamu tidak ada yang berlubang." Momo mengangguk, lalu tersenyum memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih dan kecil-kecil.

"Ibu peri Sakit ya ?" Tanya Momo Sambil menunjuk tangan si Ibu peri yang diplester.

"Tidak, Tadi darah kakak diambil sedikit untuk teman kakak."

"Hii...pasti sakit ya?"

"Tidak kok, hanya sedikit lemas. Soalnya tadi pagi belum sempat sarapan."

"Makan dirumah Momo Saja, Ibu peri?"

"Terima Kasih ya. Tapi One-san mau pulang saja sudah sore nih. Nanti kalo One-san kesini lagi deh!"

"Ibu peri, tadi Momo dipukul kak Jirobo" Lapor anak berumur 7 tahun itu sambil menunjukan memar dilenganya.

"Hah...kok bisa?" gadis itu terlihat terkejut

"Iya, kak Jirobo meminta uang lagi. Tapi tidak Momo kasih,abis...Momo Cuma mendapatkan 20 yen. Eh... Momo malah dipukul kan sakit...!" katanya sambil meringis.

Gadis yang dipanggil ibu peri itu terlihat geram, tangannya terkepal. Tidak kapok itu orang? Apa dia ingin tangannya yang sebelah kanan patah juga? Katanya dalam hati.

"Nanti One-san balas!" Teriakanya marah.

"ingin membalas ya? Lo? Ha ha ha!" Tiba-Tiba Seorang pria kekar bertato datang menghampiri si Ibu peri dan Momo, bersama dua temannya yang sedikit kurus dari Jirobo Sugetsu dan Sakon. Dari mulut mereka tercium bau alkohol.

"Melihat kedatangan mereka,Momo langsung beringsut kebelakang Ibu Peri.

"Rupanya kau masih punya nyali ya?" tanya Gadis itu Membentak

"Heh, kemarin kau boleh ngadalin gue. Sekarang kau mesti gue kasih Pelajaran, biar jangan belagu!"

"Terima kasih, aku sudah banyak belajar disekolah. Jadi tidak perlu lagi pelajaran dari Laki-laki bodoh macam kalian, tau?" Balasnya berani.

"Kau sudah merusak mata perncaharian gua. Kau rebut anak coro itu dari gua dan kau sudah matahin tangan gua. Sekarang kau liat ya, apa yang bisa gua lakuin!" Ancam Jirobo, Pereman yang tangannya patah satu itu.

"Aku tidak pernah merusak mata pencaharian kalian. Aku hanya ingin kalian tidak menyakiti Momo atau anak-anak lain. Jika kalian ingin Uang, kerja...Jangan tenaga anak orang lain kalian manfaatkan. Dasar Kambing!"

"Ah...banyak Omong. Gus ayo, beresin tuh anak coro. Biar cewek sok pintar ini jadi bagian gua dan sakon!" Seru pria bertato itu sambil mengeluarkan belati dari saku celananya. Dambil Cengar-cengir kaga jelas, dia mengasah belati itu dengan jarinya. Disebelahnya, pria berambut hitam keabu-abuan itu bernama sakon itu sudah siap pasang kuda-kuda.

Gadis cantik itu berdiri siaga, tapi pening dan tubuhnya yang lemah membuat gadis itu agak sempoyongan.

"hasib aku!" katanya dalam hati.

"aku tidak siap jika berkelahi sekarang. Tapi...aargh...brengsek! Makinya pada diri sendiri. Kenapa aku selemah ini? Batinnya.

Selagi gadis itu berfikir, tiba-tiba satu pukulan sakon mendarat dirahangnya. Lalu satu pukulan lagu menyusul tepat diulu hati.

Gadis itu makin sempoyongan.

Momo berteriak histeris,"Ibu Peri...!"

Tapi Pria yang bernama sugetsu itu langsung membungkam mulutnya. Beberapa orang yang lewat mendengar teriakan itu. Tapi mereka malah mempercepat langkah, menghindari urusan dengan Preman-Preman yang terkenal sangar itu.

"Ha ha ha...apa segini saja He? Ayo lawan, patahin nih tangan gua yang satu lagi!" teriak Jirobo mengejek.

Gadis itu mencoba berdiri tegak, darah menetes dari sudut bibirnya.

"Berengsek!" teriaknya lemah. Matanya kini berkunang-kunang. Dia sempat melihat jirobo mengangkat belatinya. Hanya sebentar karena setelah itu dia ambruk tak sadarkan diri.

"Waaaaa...Asiknya! Kok beraninya pada gadis tak berdaya dan anak kecil Ckckckck? Kalian homo atau pedo...He?" Tiba-tiba seorang pria turun dari mobil dan hendak mendekati mereka.

"Heh kau jangan ikut campur, ini urusan kami!" Bentak Jirobo sambil mengacungkan belati kearah pria itu

"Sekarang udah jadi urusan gue juga. Kalian harus dikasih pelajaran biar tau gimana caranya menghargai perempuan. Tanpa babibu lagi, pria keren itu menendang tangan jirobo yang penuh tato. Belati si pereman terlapas dan jatuh.

"Berengsek!" Jirobo balas menyerang, tetapi tidak mengenai sasaran.

Pereman itu malah mendapat pukulan dirahangnya.

"Oi Monyet! Jangan diem aja cepat bantuin gua beresin anak sombong ini" Triak Jirobo marah pada kedua temanya yang masih takjub melihat bos mereka tidak berdaya.

"I...iya, Bos!" Mereka langsung pasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerang pria itu.

Perkelahian berjalan tidak seimbang, 3 melawan 1. Mereka bersenjata belati dan pria itu hanya mengandalkan kekuatan fisik. Tapi pria itu berhasil melumpuhkan mereka. Bahkan, jirobo berlari ketakutan dangan tangan kanan patah, melengkapi tangan kirinya yang dulu dipatahkan si Ibu peri yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Kedua temannya juga lari dengan luka memar disekujur tubuh mereka.

Sekarang pria keren itu mendekati Momo yang sedang menangis.

"Ibu peri...bangun...!" Momo masih terus menangis sambil menepuk pipi Ibu perinya.

"Kak...Onegai! Onegai Ibu Peri?" Katanya dengan mata memohon.

"Nama kamu siapa?" tanya pria itu menatap Momo.

"Momo...Atsugi Momo.."

"Ok...Momo, kakak harus mengantarkan...o iya nama kakak ini siapa?"

"Ibu peri, kak."

"Ibu peri?" tanyanya bingung, keningnya berkerut.

"Iya, namanya Ibu peri," Momo menegaskan.

"Whatever, mmh...rumah Ibu peri ini dimana?"

"Wafer?" tanya momo tidak mengerti.

"Rumahnya... rumah ibu peri ini dimana?" tanyanya lagi sambil tersenyum.

Momo menggeleng. "Tidak tau, dilangit kali," katanya polos.

"Wuiiih... Jangankan alamat rumah, namanya aja dia kaga tau,!" kata pria itu dalam hati. Semakin aku liat sepertinya aku familiar dengan wajah gadis ini...

Penasaran nih! Bongkar tas sekolahnya aja dah! Prua itu mulai merogoh-rogoh isi tas dan berharap menemukan identitas gadis yang menarik perhatianya ini.

"Oohh... Namanya Hinata, ujarnya dalam hati ketika membaca nama yang tertulis disebuah buku catatan Sekolah. Ya tuhan, jangan-jangan dia Hina-Chan...yaaaa... Hinata! Ya ampun, aku tidak menyangka kalau akan bertemu secepat ini, gadis yang sedang aku cari!" teriaknya dalam hati.

Disibaknya rambut indigo yang menutupi wajah gadis itu, lalu tersenyum karena dugaanya benar. Dia lalu mencari lagi Ponsel! Senyum pria itu makin lebar. Dilihatnya daftar nama di phonebook...kang ojek, kang becak, kang bakso kang soto sesaat setelah melihat daftar nama di Phonebook pria itu Swetdrop berat dengan keringat sebesar biji salak. lalu dia terus mencari daftar nama yang mungkin orang tua hinata

"bukan, bukan, bukan Nah, ini mungkin nomor orang tuanya. Yang bertuliskan(Kaa-san)

Tuttt... Tuttt...

"Mosi-mosi, disini kediaman Hiyuga..." Suara disana terdengar lembut seakali.

"Mosi-mosi, bisa bicara dengan Kaa-san Hinata?"

"Iya,saya sendiri. Siapa ya ini?" Tanya Kaasan hinata ramah

"Saya Naruto, Bibi. Saya menemukan Hinata dijalan Cemara kilau dalam keadaan Pingsan."

"Hah...Hinata! Ya tuhan, kenapa dengan anak saya?" tanyanya panik.

"Barusan Hinata berkelahi dengan Pereman pasar, Bibi! Sekarang saya membutuhkan alamat Bibi supaya saya bisa mengantar Hinata pulang."

"Iya...iya, ini alamatnya Jalan belum jadi No.1001." Suara disana sudah mulai bercsmpur tangis.

"Eeeh" Naruto yang mendengar alamat itu pun Swetdrop kembali

"Aa...apa benar ada alamat seperti itu didunia ini" kata Naruto dalam hati

"Halo"

"Haah iya Bibi"

"saya mohon antarkan Hinata pulang"

"Saya antarkan Hinata sekarang."

"Tolong ya Nak!"

"Iya, Bibi tenang saja. Hinata tidak apa-apa kok. Saya kesana sekarang" pria bernama Naruto itu pun menutup teleponya.

"Momo, kakak mau antar Ibu peri kerumahnya. Kau mau ikut?" ajak Naruto ramah.

Momo mengangguk senang. Dia menghapus air matanya.

"Ayo, Momo duduk didepan ya," Perintah Naruto sambil mengendong Hinata ke Mobilnya.

_￦«®»￦_

"Momo, kamu kenal ibu peri dimana sih?"

"Di tempat kakak berkelahi tadi."

"Ooo...kok bisa?"

"Waktu itu Momo pulang dari pasar. Terus ada kak Jirobo yang meminta uang. Kak Jirobo bilang setiap hari Momo harus menyetor uang untuk kak Jirobo. Kalo nolak Momo dipukul

"Jirobo itu yang tadi ya?" Naruto menoleh ke Momo.

Momopun mengangguk.

"Memangnya Momo sedang apa dipasar?"

"Momo Bawain belanjaanya Ibu-ibu, biar mendapat uang."

"Lalu...?"

"lalu ada kakak Perempuan yang dateng, marah-marah sama kak Jirobo. Mereka berkelahi dan tangan kak jirobo patah karna itu," lanjut Momo sambil mengingat kejadian itu.

"Ibu perinya hebat ya...!" puji Naruto tulus.

"Yaa...gitu deh. Ibu peri itu orangnya baik. Suka membawakan buki cerita, trus sering ngasih makanan buat Kaasan. Tapi ibu peri lagi sakit, Niisan. Ibu peri bilang, tadi badannya lemas. Soalnya darah ibu peri diambil untuk temanya. Jadi gak bisa ngalahin kak Jirobo deh. Untung ada Niisan!"

"Oo...gitu ya! Wah, udah nyampe nih..." Naruto menghentikan mobilnya didepan sebuah rumah mewah.

"ini Rumah Ibu peri, Naruto-nii?" Tanya Momo tidak percaya.

"Iya. kamu turun ya?" kata Naruto setelah satpam membukakan pintu gerbang.

Naruto turun dan langsung menggendong Hinata menuju teras rumah, menghampiri seorang ibu yang sedang berdiri gelisa.

"Hinata...! Ayo, Nak! Langsung ke kamarnya saja!" kata ibu itu sambil menunjukan sebuah ruangan.

"Aduh, Naruto-kun...Bibi minta maaf! Jadi merepotkan saja," Kata Kaasan-nya Hinata pelan sambil menyelimuti tubuh Hinata yang masih berseragam sekolah.

"Ohh...jadi ini Kaasan-nya Hinata," pikir Naruto. "Tidak apa-apa, Bibi. Kebetulan saja saya lewat tadi," Sahut Naruto.

"Kaa-san..." Hinata memanggil Ibunya. Suaranya masih terdengar lemah dan matanya pun masih terpejam.

"Iya, Sayang . Kaa-san disini, nak." Dibelainya rambut Hinata yang Berantakan. Wajah Ibu hinata masih terlihat cemas.

"Kaa-san...," panggil Hinata lagi.

"Hana-chan, bangun Sayang," ibu Hinata menepuk pipi Hinata perlahan, tapi Hinata tertidur lagi. Hanya dari bibirnya terdengar erangan pelan.

"Biar Hinata Beristirahat, Bibi. Sepertinya dia baru saja mendonorkan darah." Naruto lalu menatap foto yang berada disamping tempat tidur Hinata. foto Hinata dan seorang pria yang bernama Kiba.

"Duh...Padahal, dia belum sempat sarapan tadi pagi," Keluhnya menyesal

"Bibi, saya permisi dulu. Saya masih harus mengantar Momo. Takut terlalu Larut," Pamit Naruto pada Ibu Hinata.

"Momo? Yang sama kamu tadi?"

"Iya. Katanya Momo ini Temanya Hinata."

"Oo...ya...ya... Bibi ingat. Hinata bilang punya teman kecil yang bernama Momo..." Ibu hinata keluar dari kamar Hinata sambil merangkul Naruto seperti sudah akrab sebelumnya.

Momo ternyata terpaku di depan aquarium besar di sudut ruangan.

"Momo...!" panggil Naruto padanya.

Momo yang dipanggil pun mendekat.

"Ini bundanya Ibu peri, ayo Salam!" perintah Naruto sambil mengelus kepala Momo.

Momo Mencium tangan Bunda.

"Cantik...," puji bunda pada Momo

Momo hanya tersenyum malu-malu.

"apa tadi? Ibu peri...?" tanya bunda bingung

Naruto tertawa, "Iya, Momo Memanggilnya begitu. Bibi kami permisi dulu. Salam untuk Hinata jika dia sudah bangun nanti."

"Iya, sekali lagi terima kasih ya, Nak! Kalau lewat sini, jangan lupa mampir," kata bunda ramah. Diantaranya Naruto dan Momo sampai mereka masuk ke mobil, lalu bergegas masuk kembali kekamar Hinata. Bunda masih cemas dan menunggu Hinata Hingga siuman..

￦￦￦￦￦￦￦￦§§§§§§§￦￦￦￦￦￦￦￦￦￦￦￦

"Kaa-san..." Panggil Hinata, matanya tidak lagi terpejam.

"sayang, gimana keadaanmu?" bunda menggenggam tangan anaknya.

"Not Too Bad..."

"Syukurlah! Akhirnya kamu bangun juga...kamu pingsan lama sekali lho! Kaa-san sampai khawatir."

"jam berapa sekarang, Kaa-san?" Hinata menggerak-gerakan tubuhnya yang terasa remuk.

"jam tujuh! Kaasan ambil makan malam kamu ya? Kamu pastibelum makan apa pun seharian ini."

Bunda beranjak dari kamar Hinata. Ketika kembali, ditanganya terdapat nampan berisi sepiring nasi lengkap dengan ayam panggang kesukaan Hinata, juga segelas susu hangat.

"Kaa-san suapi yaa..."

"Kaa-san, jangan berlebihan deh. Aku kan tidak lagi sakit parah sampai harus disuapi segala," tolak Hinata.

"Sekarang Kaa-san yakin kalau jagoan Kaa-san memang baik-baik saja. Soalnya sudah mulai Cerewet lagi sih." bunda tersenyum

"He he he... ! Eh Kaa-san siapa tadi yang membawa aku pulang? Menyebalkan sekali tadi itu. Masa aku kalah didepan Preman-preman jelek itu!"

"makanya meski jagon, tetap harus jaga kesehatan, jika Kaa-san bilang sarapan dulu, ya nurut! Biar kamu kuat! Nggak serukan kalo Ibu perinya kalah sama penjahat..."

"Hah...Ka-kaa-san ...Kaa-san tau dari mana?" tanya Hinata malu.

"Dari seorang pria tampan yang nganterin kamu pulang..." Kaa-san senyum-senyum menggoda.

"Siapa, Kaa-san?" Tanya Hinata penasaran.

"siapa yah ? Mmh...Aduh, kok Kaa-san jadi lupa begini padahal, tadi sempat ngobrol lama," Kaa-san mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Yaa...Kaa-san. Nama aja Sampai lupa. Kaa-san mestinya juga nanya alamat dia, terus nomor ponsel-nya. Biar aku bisa mengucapkan terimakasih..."

"Kaa-san lupa tuh,tidak sempat nanya. Habis keburu panik liat kamu pingsan."

"ya sudah deh, Lebih baik seperti itu! Aku juga pasti malu dengannya, ketahuan pingsan saat Berkelahi. Duuuuuuhhhh...aku sangat memalukan!"

Bundanya tersenyum melihat anaknya yang ngomel-ngomel nggak jelas, lalu keluar kamar sambil terus berfikir. Siapa ya tadi nama pria yang menolong Hinata? Toto...Noto..Keroto...Bukan-bukan...Narto ...,atau Narotu...Hmmm.

Dikamarnya, Hinata yang baru selesai makan, merenung, mengingat kembali kejadian tadi siang. Dia kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Bukanya menolong Momo, malah dia sendiri yang perlu pertolongan.

Ya tuhan, mudah-mudahan Momo tidak dijahati lagi oleh preman-preman jelek itu, doa Hinata dalam hati.

Hinata bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju kamar mandi. Dari seragamnya, sekilas tercium wangi parfum yang bukan miliknya. Hmm... Wanginya boleh juga...Hinata jadi tersenyum sendiri.

To Be Continue

Fic ini ada 12 chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC, OC, Typo and Etc

~ • ~

Hari ini bunda tidak mengijinkan Hinata masuk sekolah, meskipun gadis cantik itu memaksa. Bunda kawatir karena semalam Hinata muntah - muntah. Badannya demam dan perutnya yang kena pukul terasa sakit. Makanya, meski pagi ini Hinata bilang sudah baikan, bunda tetap melarangnya pergi ke sekolah.

Walhasil, Hinata cuma bisa duduk didepan TV menonton Film Anime kesukaanya [Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo]. Ketika sedang asik ber-hahahihi melihat yamada yang selalu sial, ponsel disaku piyamanya bergetar. Ada E-mail masuk! Dari Sakura, sahabat yang cantik dan centil.

To : Hinata

From : Sakura

"Kau dimana Hinata ! Apa kau bolos hari ini"

Langsung saja dibalas Hinata

To : Sakura

From : Hinata

"Aku ada dirumah Sakura-chan ! Aku tidak bolos hari ini aku sakit"

Tut tut tut

To : Hinata

Forn: Sakura

"Jadi kau sakit ! Apa boleh Kami kerumah mu setelah pulang sekolah"

Hinata yang mendapat balasan dari sakura pun membalas.

To : Sakura

Form : Hinata

"Tentu"

Beberapa menit kemudia tidak ada balasan hinata pun kembali menonton Anime yang sempat terlewat.

"Hime-sama, Ada tamu..." Bibi Shizune, pembantu dan juga istri sopir keluarga Hinata, paman Kakasih, datang tiba-tiba.

"Heh...Siapa, bibi?" Hinata mengubah posisi duduknya

"Yang kemarin mengantar Hime-sama pulang."

"Hah!" Hinata langsung deg-degan.

"Mmh...suruh masuk saja, bibi. Aku mau ganti baju dulu!"

"Baik, Hime-sama" Shizune beranjak pergi, tapi Hinata memanggilnya kembali.

"Eh, bibi, orangnya tampan tidak?" Hinata sambil nyengir.

"tampan sekali, Hime!" jawab Shizune semangat.

Hinata tidak langsung pergi kekamarnya untuk berganti pakaian. Dia malah berjingkat menuju ruang tamu, mengintip dari tirai yang membatasi ruang tamu dan ruang keluarga. Di sana, duduk seorang pria keren memakai kaos putih yang bertuliskan It's Me dan celana jeans biru memiliki rambut kuning.

'Waaaaah...keren sekali!' batinnya, lalu tersenyum sendiri. Hinata masih terus memandangi raut muka pria itu. Garis wajah yang tegas, sepasang mata safir yang tajam, tapi terlihat jenaka, hidung mancung, kumis kucing yang berada dikedua pipinya, dan bibir yang merah seperti tak pernah bersentuhan dengan nikotin... Mahakarya yang sempurna...

Tiba-tiba pria itu balas tersenyum.

Hah! Hinata kaget sendiri, saking semangatnya. Tadi dia bukan hanya mengintip, tapi juga menampakan sebagian wajahnya. Hinata yang kepergok lagi ngintipin tamunya jadi nggak berkutik. Kepalang basah, dia melangkah ke ruang tamu tanpa mandi dan dan masih memaki piyama ayahnya yang kebesaran.

"Hai!" sapa pria tersebut ramah. Dia berdiri dan mengulurkan tanganya, "Naruto..." katanya memperkenalkan diri.

"Hinata..." Hinata menjabat tangan yang terulur di hadapanya. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Hinata bisa mencium wangi parfum Naruto yang kemaren nempel di baju seragamnya.

"Gimana, sudah baikan?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum

"Yaa...seprtinya begitu! Bunda tidak mengijinkan aku masuk sekolah. Padahal, aku sudah tidak apa-apa!"

"mungkin bunda masih kawatir dengan keadaan mu..."

"By the way, Terima kasih sudah menolong aku."

"biasa aja kok. Buat orang baik sebaik dirimu siapa pun akan melakukan hal yang sama" tutur Naruto bijak.

Mereka terdiam sampai bibi Shizune datang membawa segelas air putih dan dua toples kue kering.

"Lho, kok air putih?" tanya Hinata

"nggak apa-apa, aku yang minta kok."

"diminum dulu, Naruto."

"Terima kasih." Naruto meneguk airnya.

Hinata menatap tak berkedip. So sweet...,katanya dalam hati.

"O iya, hampir lupa ," Naruto mengambil sebuah amplop dari saku celananya. " Ini dari Momo. Dia nitip salam untuk ibu peri yang cantik."

Naruto mengeluarkan amplop itu, tapi hinata tidak segera mengambilnya. Wajahnya nge-pink dan dia mengerang dalam hati, ya. Ampun, kenapa dia juga tau?

"Dia terlalu berlebihan." Hinata menerima amplop berwarna putih itu. Ternyata isinya kartu ucapanya.

 _ **Buat Ibu Peri**_

 _ **Semoga cepat smbuh**_

Hinata tersenyum. " Makasih ya, Naruto-kun."

"Ya! Eh, kapan-kapn kalo kalian ketemuan lagi, aku boleh ikut tidak?"

"Tentu saja boleh!" Hinata tersenyum senang karena dia memang berharap ini bukan perjumpaan yang terakhir.

"Eh, bunda mu kemana?"

"bunda sedang bekerja!"

"ya sudah, aku pulang dulu. Aku cuma pengen mastiin kalo kau baik-baik saja. Mudah mudahan dalam waktu dekat pihak berwajib bisa mengatasi preman-preman itu. Kata paman ku mereka emang termasuk dalam daftar target operasi. Mereka bukan cuma pereman biasa, tapi juga terlibat dalam kasus curanmor dan jadi pengedar Narkoba." Naruto berdiri dan tersenyum manis hingga Hinata menjadi memerah.

"Naruto-kun sekali lagi thanks yaa..." Hinata mengantar Naruto sampai depan pintu.

Tiba-tiba Naruto membalikan badanya kembali, " Aku boleh kesini lagi kan?" tanyanya penuh harapan. Sebelah alisnya terangkat, dia jadi terlihat lucu.

"Hinata tersenyum geli melihatnya."Sure...," Jawab Hinata senang.

Hinata terus menatap Kepergian Naruto sampai mobil Honda jazz biru itu keluar melewati pintu gerbang.

"Yuuuhuu...! Aduh...!" Hinata meringis, lupa perutnya masih sakit.

Siang yang sangat panas...

Dikamarnya, Hinata sedang membalas e-mail dari Gaara, pacar Hinata yang sedang studi di Amerika.

Tok... tok... tok...

"Hime, Makan siang sudah siap!"

"Bawa kesini saja, Bibi!" Teriaknya tanpa menghentikan jemarinya yang lincah mengetik keyboard. Shizune pun masuk dengan nampan berisi makan siang Hinata. "Makasih ya, bibi...,"sahutnya tanpa menoleh.

"iya, Hime. Kalo butuh sesuatu, panggil bibi saja. Tadi Ibu pesan Hinata hime jangan terlalu lelah!" Shizune melihat anak majikanya menoleh dan tersenyum padanya.

Hinata selesai mengetik, dia tersenyum puas. Senyumanya makin lebar ketika mengingat pria keren bernama Naruto. Senyumanya yang...mmh manis banget. Gayanya yang asik banget. Kapan ya dia kesini lagi? Loh, kok aku malah mikirin pria itu? Lamunan Hinata berhenti. Dia mendengar langkah-langkah kaki mendekati kamarnya, lalu...

"Haaaaaiiiiii...Hinata!" teriak makhluk-makhluk berseragam SMU itu berbarengan, lalu berebut memeluk Hinata yang mulai gelagapan. Mereka sahabat-sahabat Hinata disekolah.

"kami kangen nih!" Teriak Sakura.

"iya, nggak ada Hinata, tidak rame!" ini Ino.

"sebenarnya kau sakit apa sih?" tanya tenten.

"Tenang...tenang...semua kebagian tanda tangan!" teriak Hinata menghindari tangan mereka yang berusaha mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Kenapa sih nggak masuk? Keliatanya lo segar - bugar gitu deh!" Sakura menyentuh dahi Hinata dengan punggung tangannya.

"aku sakit, tau nggak sih...," Hinata melemahkan suaranya.

"sakit apa?" tanya ino dengan wajah kawatir.

"sakit cintaaaa!" teriak Hinata bersemangat.

Langsung aja Sakura dan Tenten berebut ngejulekin kepala Hinata.

"Eh, kenapa nih, kok biru?" Tenten baru menyadari ada lebam dirahang sahabatnya.

"Iya Hinata. Kau habis berkelahi ya?" Sakura ikut memperhatikan luka memar itu.

"Aah...nggak apa-apa kok. Ini kan biasa. Kalo latihan, kau juga sering dapat oleh-oleh memar kan?" tanya Hinata pada Sakura. Mereka berdua emang sama-sama menekuni olahraga beladiri karate.

"Iya, tapi ini berkelahi kan?" tanya Sakura lagi. Hinata cuma meringis.

"anak mana lagi yang jadi korban?" tanya Sakura sambil membanting tubuhnya dispring bed Hinata.

"Ya ampun, Sakura...Kesanya aku yang penjahat deh...," Hinata pura-pura ngambek.

"iya, lo bukan penjahat, tapi pahlawan. Pahlawan pembela kebetulan." Ino membelai kepala Hinata.

"Kok kebetulan sih?" Tenten bingung

"Betul ama benar sama aja, kan? Nah, kebetulan dan kebenaranya juga sama dong!" ino merasa pintar kali ini.

Hinata, Sakura, dan Tenten tertawa.

"Wah, kita datang disaat yang tepat nih. Ini kan jam makan siang" Sakura melirik nampan makan siang Hinata dengan wajah yang lucu.

"Bisa aja !" Hinata melempar Sakura dengan bantalnya.

"Makan dong ? Laper nih Hinata!" Sakura memegang perutnya.

"alah...kaya nggak bisa nyari sendiri didapur," ledek Hinata.

"ya udah, come on, kita makan!" Sakura keluar duluan dari kamar Hinata.

"Makan...makan...!" teriak mereka ribut sambil menuruni tangga menuju meja makan.

"Bi Shizune, siapin makan siang dimeja ya? Temen - temen udah kelaperan nih!"

"Baik, Hime." Shizune langsung menyiapkan nasi dan lauk-pauknya. Temen-temen hinata sering makan disini.

"Eh, nggak terasa ya, bentar lagi ujian kenaikan kelas tiga. Uuhh...aku udah nggak sabar pengen cepet liburan !" teriak Sakura semangat.

"Ampun deh, bukanya mikirin belajar buat ujian. Malah mikirin Liburan!" Hinata geleng-geleng dengerin sakura.

"Abis gimana ya, kalo ngomongin tentang liburan, aku tuh jadi semangat. Kalo udah semangat, belajar juga jadi enak," Sakura membela diri.

"Hinata, besok ada ujian Speaking lho! Kau masuk kan?" tanya Tenten sambil mengunyah nasinya.

"Iya, aku masuk kok ! Sebenernya aku gak apa-apa. Bunda aja yang terlalu kawatir berlebihan..."

"Enak ya masih punya ibu, ada yang merhatiin!" Sakura jadi sedih.

"yang enak tuh kalo lengkap gitu, kaya Ino dan Tenten." Hinata memegang tangan Sakura.

"iya, aku cuma punya ayah. Itu pun nggak tau deh, jarang pulang, jarang bicara !" Wajah Sakura terlihat mendung. Matanya yang bagus mengeluarkan air mata.

"gimana kalo bunda Hinata dan ayah Sakura nikah aja kan sama-sama single parent tuh,ya nggak?" Ino memberi ide.

"Hah... Ngaco ! Bunda udah nggak nafsu nikah lagi!"

"Lagin, aku juga mesti pikir-pikir lagi kalo harus saudaraan dengan Hinata," goda Sakura.

"Yeee...yang ada juga akunya yang rugi saudaraan ama lo!" teriak Hinata sambil menghindari lap makan yang Sakura lempar ke arahnya.

Mereka tertawa dan keliatan Sakura udah tidak sedih lagi.

"Kenapa sih, Ayah mu nggak mau nikah lagi Sakura ?" tanya ino sambil meminum jusnya.

"aku nggak rela! Nggak nikah lagi aja, Ayah udah nggak perhatian gini. Gimana nanti kalo nanti Nikah lagi? Dibuang kali!" Sakura sedih lagi.

"Hah, dibuang kemana, Sakura? Emang ayah mu sekejam itu?" tanya Ino polos.

"Please deh Ino? Itukan perumpamaan,? Jawab Tenten Kesal.

"Udah deh, janhan ngebahas itu lagi. Aku lagi bahagia banget nih!" kata Hinata riang.

"Emang ada apa sih? Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Ya, aku bahagia karena kalian bertiga dateng kesini. Aku jadi nggak kesepian," jawabnya kemudian.

"ya udah, kita kesini aja tiap hari!" Sambut Sakura,Ino, dan Tenten berbarengan.

"Hah...! Jangan...Jangan... Bisa bangkrut aku!"

Yap selesai Chapter 2 Maaf bila tidak jelas

Oh iya terima kasih untuk yang Review yang ngingetin untuk tag Karakternya saya bener bener lupa,

Sekaki lagi terima kasih.

Untuk Chapter tiga kemungkinan besok akan Update jam 20:00

Kalo begitu Refier Log out. By


	3. Chapter 3

Just Tell If Love

Story by Refier

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance - Drama

Main Pair : Naruto x Hinata

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), No EYD.

~~Selamat membaca~~

* * *

summary :

"aku menyukai Naruto?Mnm...aku selalu kesal dengannya. Lagi pula , Naruto juga tidak menyukaiku..."itu kata Hianta pada Kyuubi. Tapi ketika akhirnya Kyuubi jadian sama Naruto, Hinata pun kelimpungan. gadis itu sadar kalo dia sudah cemburu pada Kyuubi dan jatuh cinta sama Naruto. Malah dia lebih sedih kehilangan Naruto dari pada kelhilangan pacarnya gaara, pacarnya yang selingkuh dan baru saja Nikah. Tapi bagaimana pun Kyuubi adalah sahabat karibnya. Hinata tidak mau menjadi 'pagar makan tanaman'.jadi apa yang harus Hinata lakukan ? Mau tau ? Baca sendiri aja ya terusan kisah cintanya Hinata

* * *

Malam yang indah. Hinata berdiri didepan jendela kamarnya dilantai dua. Dia menatap langit yang bertaburan bintang - bintang. Hinata jadi teringat seseorang yang sering menemaninya menatap langit penuh bintang. Gaara!

"Kalau kau rindu padaku, Lihat saja langit malam hari. Pilih pilih bintang yang paling terang, itu adalah aku...,"

Saat itu Hinata hanya tersenyum. Dia tau bintang nggak bisa menggantikan Gaara, Seterang apa pun bintang itu.

Kalimat itu diucapkan Gaara malam sebelum berangkat ke Amerika.

Hinata menarik napas panjang, menghembuskannya perlahan. Dia berangkat ke meja kecil disamping tempat tidurnyadan meraih sebuah frame. Disitu Gaara dan Hinata sedang tersenyum lebar berlatar sunset matahari terbenam.

Hinata jadi tersenyum mengingat hari-hari yang sudah mereka lalui seperti saat itu...

Flasback on

pas jam pelajaran Fisika, waktu Ngajar Mei Sensei, guru yang masih single di usianya yang hampir 35 tahun. Cantik sih, tapi juteknya minta ampun. Dari tiga guru yang berpredikat 'Killer' di sekolahnya, Mei sensei menepati urutan pertama. Hobinya memberikan ulangan mendadak. Tapi yang menyebalkan dari Mei sensei ini adalah dia juteknya dengan siswi perempuan aja. Kalo ama Siswa laki-laki, apalagi yang ganteng, Waaaa... Udah deh, ramahnya nggak ketulungan.

Kelas langsung hening begitu Mei sensei masuk dengan langkah lebar-lebar. Sepatu yang berhak tinggi mengetuk-ngetuk lantai dengan suara seperti ketukan palu hakim di akhir sidang. Seperti biasa, setelah mengabsen siswa Mei sensei berdiri didepan kelas dengan pandangan tajam , seakan ingin menelan seluruh isi kelas.

"Neji...," panggilnya dengan suara lembut kepada ketua kelas yang tampan itu.

"Ya, sensei!" Neji berdiri.

"Kumpulkan semua buku catatan minggu lalu. Saya akan periksa catatan kalian. Setelah itu, bagikan lembar soal ini, kita ulangan!" Katanya lembut, tapi mematikan

"Haaaaahhhh...!"sedetik kemudian terdengar suara seperti lebah memenuhi kelas.

"Yang tidak siap ulangan hari ini, silahkan keluar. Saya akan memberi nilai 2 untuk kalian. Yang siap ulangan silahkan tetap dikelas dan harus mendaptkan nilai minimum 6. Jika tidak memenuhi nilai itu, saya akan kasih nilai 0...!" serunya tegas.

Terdengar kembali suara berisik. Delapan orang siswa yang merasa kurang siap untuk ulangan, memilih keluar kelas. Lumayanlah dapet nilai 2 dari pada maksain diri ikut ulangan dan dapat nilai 0.

Hinata sendiri bertahan didalam kelas karena sempat belajar semalam. Plajaran fisika termasuk pelajaran yang disukai, meskipun Senseinya seperti itu...Lagian, kayaknya memalukan banget kalo dengan predikat juara kelas, dia masih takut dengan yang namanya ulangan mendadak.

"Ok, guys ! Kalian memang harus sportif..." Mei sensei tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Tiba - tiba pintu kelas dibuka dari luar. Seorang pria keren, yang pasti bukan siswa di sekolah ini, memasuki ruang kelas dengan gayanya yang cool. Seketika terdengar suara yang lebih berisik dari sebelumnya. Yang perempuan apalagi, sangat heboh.

Tapi Hinata terkejut. "Ya ampun ! Gaara...kenapa ada disini?" Batin Hinata dalam hati.

"Maaf, bisa saya bertemu dengan Mei sensei?" tanya pria - yang ternyata Gaara - itu dengan suara lembut.

"Ya, saya sendiri," Jawab Miss Killer itu ramah, "Ada perlu apa ya?"

"Bisa saya bicara dengan Sensei sebentar diluar?" gaya Gaara yang sudah mahasiswa keliatan meyakinkan.

"Of course, silakan...," kata Mei sensei mempersilahkan Gaara keluar duluan.

"Anak-anak, jangan ribut ya, sayang!" katanya manis. Uuuuuhhh...Sayang? Nggak banget deh, bener-bener bukan Mei sensei banget. Sejak kapan miss killer semanis itu sama anak-anak dikelas. Biasanya juga dimarah-marahin tanpa sebab yang jelas.

Anak-anak ribut lagi setelah Mei sensei keluar. Di kursinya, Hinata berfikir keras, mau apa ya Gaara mencari Mei sensei?

"Huaaaa... Hebat! Mimpi apa aku semalam?" teriak Kiba dari kursi pojok belakang. Dia merasa suprise banget ngeliat Miss killer jadi so sweet.

"Hey...! Ada yang kenal nggak sih dengan pria tadi? Yaa ampun, keren banget...! Dia bener-bener tipe ku!" teriak si biang centil, Karin Namikaze.

Teriakan Karin dusambut dengan 'huuh..' dari teman-teman sekelas. Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Alaa...Karin, Kau liat monyet dijaketin juga pasti suka!" Celetuk Sakura.

"Hua ha ha...!" semua menertawakan Karin yang bibirnya manyun lima senti.

"Iya, Monyet berjaket kan benar-benar tipe mu Karin!" Ledek ino sadis.

"Hua ha ha ha...!" tawa semakin ramai.

Karin sendiri makin manyun dan memilih diam dan menutup kedua telinganya.

Pintu kelas dibuka, Mei sensei masuk dengan wajah yang sumringah. Suasana berisik langsung hening seketika.

"Neji, bagikan lagi buku catatannya dan Tenten...," panggilnya pada sekertaris kelas. "kamu catat ini di depan kelas ya, halaman 35 sampai 41. Saya ada sedikit urusan, jadi kalian mencatat saja. Jangan berisik, nanti menggangu kelas lain. Ingat! Catatan kalian akan saya periksa!" jelas Mei sensei panjang lebar.

"nggak jadi ulangan nih, sensei?" tanya Neji

"Ya. Saya akan memberikan kesempatan kepada kalian yang tadi belum siap ulangan agar bisa belajar lagi." Mei sensei yang cantik itu pun bergegas keluar ruangan.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka lagi. Pria keren itu melenggang santai dan berdiri didepan kelas. Suasana heboh kembali tercipta.

"Tenang...tenang! Guys, seneng kan nggak belajar Fisika pagi ini?" Tanya Gaara sambil tersenyum yang bikin gadis-gadis dikelas histeris.

"Kenalan dong!" teriak tayuya, yang hobinya gonta-ganti pacar dan gonta-ganti mobil tiap minggu.

"kenalanya nanti saja, Aku kesini hanya ingin menjemput My Princess Hinata..." Gaara tersenyum lagi dan menuju meja Hinata. Dia mengulurkan tangan dengan gaya pangeran yang ingin mengajak putri berdansa. Kelas lagi-lagi heboh. Teriakan sirik berkumandang. Di kursinya, Hinata duduk dengan wajah yang memerah. Dia memang sering mendapatkan kejutan dari Gaara, tapi yang ini?

Hinata menyambut uluran tangan Gaara. Suit-suit centil pun bergema.

"Kok, Hanata sih?" Tanya Tayuya kecewa + kesel. Ternyata, pria yang sudah bikin heboh itu Kekasih Hinata, saingannya dikelas dalam hal rangking. Hinata dan Gaara melangkah keluar kelas dengan bergandengan tangan. Mereka juga sempat berdadah-dadah sama seisi kelas.

Di mobil, Hinata tidak sabar ingin mendengar cerita Gaara tentang kegilaanya tadi. Hebat baget dia udah bikin Mei sensei males ngajar dan nggak jadi ulangan.

"aku bilang pada guru mu itu aku membaca Profilnya di Koran Wahana ( Mei sensei memang pernah masuk koran sehubung dengan prestaninya sebagai wanita karrir, menjadi guru dan juga pengusaha yang sukses). Terus aku bilang padanya kalau aku ini ngefans dan ingin mengajak kencan nanti malam!"

"Hihi Gaara kau memang selalu membuat aku terkejut tapi aku senang kau yang seperti itu!" Ucap Hinat sambil tanganya mencubit lengan Gaara. Gaara yang menyetir mobil tertawa sambil menghindari tangan Hinata.

"Abis, aku nggak tahan ingin kepantai kangen dengan sunset-nya! Tapi kalo aku sendirian nggak asik dong. Jadi aku mengajak Sasori, Deidara, dan pastinya kau Kekasih ku yang tercinta," Kata Gaara sambil mengecup pipi Hinata

"Hey...be careful dong!" panik Hinata melihat mobilnya oleng.

"Ya ampun, segitu paniknya. Tenang saja, Hime. Kekasih mu ini kan pembalap no 1!"

"Iya, pembalap dan juga penjahat!"

"Hah...kok penjahat?" Gaara protes

"Iya, kau bisa bayangkan tidak Mei sensei sekarang ini pasti lagi ke salon, Creambath, terus dandan abis-abisan karena ingin kencan dengan pria tampan, tapi sekarang pria itu duduk disebelah ku ini!"

"He..he...he...salah sendiri, kenapa kecentilan!" Gaara membela diri.

"Tapi...kasian kan?" Kata Hinata lagi.

"Tapi seneng kan?" goda Gaara sambil cekikilan.

Hinata pun tertawa.

"Let's go to the party...!" teriak ruben.

Hinata tersenyum lebar. Bareng Gaara, Kekasihnya yang keren, asik, dan unik, Hinata selalu fun. Gaara tau gimana caranya bikin Hinata bahagia.

Tapi setengah tahun yang lalu, Hinata harus melepaskan Gaara ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan studi. Meski sedih, Hinata terpaksa membiarkannya pergi karena ini demi Cita-Cita Gaara dan dia harus mendukungnya. Toh mereka tetap berhubungan lewat telepon dan e-mail.

Flasback off

Emang sih hubungan lewat telepon udah gak ada lagi sejak tiga bulan lalu. Untungnya, e-mail masih berjalan terus. Seperti malam ini, setelah puas memandangi wajah ruben yang sedang tertawa ditepi panti bersama dirinya, Hinata duduk didepan komputer. Gaara janji Chatting dengannya malam ini.

Tringggg...

Gaara : malam Hime

Hinata : malam Gaara

Gaara : apa kabar mu

Hinata : sangat buruk

Gaara : What's wrong?

Hinata : Aku sakit

Gaara : Sakit apa, Hime

Hinata : Rindu padamu Gaara

Gaara : Please, jangan bikin aku panik. Bilang pada ku apanya yang luka?

Hinata : luka?

Gaara : Aku au kau sakit karena berkelahi lagi, iya kan?

Hinata : Sok tau !

Gaara : Bagaimana keadaan mu sekarang?

Hinata : Aku baik-baik saja kok

Gaara : Jangan berkelahi lagi !

Hinata : Ok!

Gaara : Aku mencintai mu ...

Hinata : Aku juga mencintai mu

Gaara : Istirahat ya... Kan masih sakit? Besok-besok kita toh masih bisa Chat lagi...

Hinata : Iya deh...aku istirahat lagi!

Gaara : Next time, My Hime

Hinata : hihihi iya, oh jangan sampai kau selingkuh disana Gaara-kun

Gaara : hehe tidak akan Hime.

"Belum tiduk Hinata?" tiba-tiba bunda masuk ke kamar Hinata yang tidak terkunci. Hinaa mengangguk.

"Lagi ngapain, nih?" tanya bunda sambil membeli rambut panjang Hinata dengan jarinya yang mulai mengeriput.

"aku abis Chatting dengan Gaara."

"Ya sudah. Jangan tidur malam-malam ya. Besok harus bangun pagi kan? Selamat tidur, Sayang. Have a nice dream..." ujar Bunda sambil mencium kening anaknya. Setelah bunda keluar, Hinata malah melamub sampai akhirnya terlelap dengan sendirinya.

"Sayang, Bunda punya kejutan buat mu!" Bunda tersenyum misterius.

"Apaan tuh?" tanya Hinata.

"kalo Bunda bilang, namana bukan kejutan lagi dong?"

"kejutan apa sih, Bunda?" tanya Hinata gak sabar.

"Kejutanya ada di bawah. kau cept turun ya..."

Setelah memakai seragam lengkap denan sepatunya, Hinata turun, ingin segera melihat kejutan yang dibilang bundanya tadi. Ternyata...

"Gaara...!" Hinata kaget bercampur senang. Benar-benar kejutan yang manis di pagi ini! Dia berlari menghambur ke pelulan Gaara.

"kok nggak bilang sih kalo ingin kembali?"Hinata merasa supriese dipagi hari. Dipeluknya lagi Gaara yang makin keren dengan rambut merahnya yang makin panjang.

Tapi Gaata tidak balas memeluk Hinata. Dia berdiri kaku, lalu melepaskan diri dari pelukan Hinata.

"Aku kembali kesini hanya inggin memberitahumu sesuatu, Hinata aku sudah menemukan perempuan yang lebih baik dan lebih segalnya dari mu...," kata Gaara dingin sambil menunjuk seseorang perempuan yang sangat cantik berdiri dibelakang Hinata.

Hinata terkejut, tapi cuma beberapa detik saja. Di detik berikutnya, Hinata tertawa keras, "Ha ha ha... Bercanda mu sangat lucu!"

"Aku tidak bercanda, Hinata! Dia emang Kekasih ku, temanku di kampus. Kenalin, Namanya Ivanka..."Dari sorot matanya, Gaara keliatan sungguh-sungguh.

Hinata berhenti tertawa. Dia juga jadi nggak yakin kalo Gaara cume bercanda. Tatapan Gaara dingin, nggak sehangat biasanya.

Gadis cantik yang kini berdiri didepan Hinata mengulurkan tanganya yang sehalus sutra.

Dengan jantungan yang tiba - tiba berdegup kencang,

Agak ragu Hinata mengulurkan tanganya juga. Begitu Hinata akan menjabat tangan Ivanka, gadis di dpanya itu tersenyum. Hinata tersentak dan kembali menarik tangannya. Dia baru manyadaei gadis itu...gadis cantik itu bertaring.

Hinata menjerit sekuat tenaga sambil melangkah mundur. Tapi Ivanka mendekatiya sembil masih tersenyum. Hinata melihat ada darah yang menetes dari sela sela giginya.

Hinata mencoba berteriak memanggil nama Gaara . Tapi Gaara hanya diam , nggak berusaha menolong Hinata dari ketakutannya.

Ivanka makin mendekat ,tangannya menggapai ingin menyentuh Hinata. Hinata menjerit lagi melihat kuku jari Ivanka memanjang. Hinata terus menjerit sampai nafasnya terasa sesak...

"hinta..!" ada tangan halus yang menyentuh wajahnya. Hinata masih mencoba berteriak.

"Hinata, bangun! Sayang, ini bunda, nak!" bunda mengguncangkan bahu Hinata sampai anaknya itu terbanngun.

Nafas hinata masih tersengal-sengal, keringat membanjiri tubuhnya.

"Bunda!" teriaknya Bunda sambil mengelus punggung anaknya.

Hinata mengganguk, tapi tidak juga melepaskan diri dari pelukan ibunya.

"tidur lagi ya? Makanya jangan tidur terlalu malam. Tuh liat komputernya masih nyala." Bunda menunjukan layar monitor Yang sedang berkedap kedip karena tidak di gunakan cukup lama.

"Bunda, tidur sama aku ya...?" Hinata menatap bunda dengan mata memohon.

"Iya, bunda matikan dulu komputernya ya..."

Hinata susah tidur memejamkan mata lagi. Dia teringat mimpi buruk tadi, Mimpi yang sangat menyeramkan. Dia mencoba mengingat kejadian-kejadian yang lucu agar tidak lagi merasa takut. Tidak berasil, matanya tidak mau terpejam. Dia lalu mencoba menghitung agar cepat tidur. Ini saran dari Sakura... 1 monyet... 2 monyet... 3 monyet... 7 monyet... 192 monyet...nggak lama kemudian, terdengar dengkuran halus Hinata menemani Bundanya yang sudah lebih dulu bermimpi

* * *

To Be Continue


End file.
